


【Glaz×你】天要亮了，阿芙罗拉

by Violasgarden



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasgarden/pseuds/Violasgarden





	【Glaz×你】天要亮了，阿芙罗拉

　  
　　  
　　  
　　“鸟叫得多欢啊，春天来了多好啊。”  
　　“您知道吗，春天能战胜饥饿，战胜冬天，甚至，如果您想知道的话。”  
　　“它能战胜死亡。”  
　　  
　　  
　　你走出浴室的时候，提穆尔已经挑出较为完好的那一支玫瑰花。你的床头柜上还放着一个喝空了的易拉罐，他用那个易拉罐装上水，那支白色的花就插在里面。不知道他洗过那个罐子没有，应该没有，里面说不定还漂浮着挣扎的蚂蚁，六条腿在水面的凹陷里胡乱划动。而你是看不到这些的，萎靡不振的花朵可以依靠罐子里的水再活一个晚上，它已经是比较幸运的那一朵了，另一朵花因为太过残破不堪，早就被他宽大有力的手掌揉碎，撒落在某个你看不到的角落里，数字2实在是太不吉利了，就像4和6一样，对于俄罗斯人来说，都很不吉利。  
　　你用冷水去洗脸上的妆，也不知道能洗下多少。睁开眼睛的时候看到黑色的水滴落在洗手盆上，应该是表姐的睫毛膏被水晕开了，她拉着你化妆，刷子和手指精准迅速得像是校场上的你的狙击枪和你。他喜欢你漂漂亮亮的样子，阿芙罗拉，你还记得吗？她一边这样说着一边给你挽起头发，你还记得吗？奥列加打崩了那些混小子的牙，他就抱着你去买花裙子，那个时候你还在发烧呢，你还记得吗？  
　　她说着突然把头放在你的肩膀上啜泣起来，啜泣两下之后却又突然间抬起头来。你不要哭，她说，我刚给你化好妆，不要哭，好吗？  
　　你还穿着那套正装，白色的衬衫，黑色的裙子，外套随手扔在了床上，高跟鞋七歪八扭地停在门口。衣服有些窄了，勉强可以穿，穿上去的时候走路摆臂都要小心翼翼，黑伞之下，母亲的目光如同坚韧的蛛丝把你层层包裹，紧紧扣住的领口像手指一样扼住你的咽喉。  
　　提穆尔朝你伸出一只手，你就把手交给他，然后拥抱住他和他接吻。他身后拉着灰色的窗帘，天光从织物那些疏松的小空洞里透进来，房间里昏暗得像个合上的纸箱子。他的身体又暖又韧，他走进你房间的时候脱掉了外套，现在那件外套和你的西装外套并排挂在一起。他的身体积蓄了满满的温热，他正准备好了要传达给你。你的手放在他后腰上，手心底下隔着薄薄一层衣料就是他的身体，往上摸就是背肌，像浅浅丘陵一样起伏延伸，你总忍不住要去摸。  
　　“你不应该穿着这件衣服就回来。”他在亲吻的间隙里轻声说道，你的蝴蝶骨在他手心底下慢慢舒展，冰冷精巧得像是美丽的雕塑。然后他的艺术品咬住了他的嘴唇，你把手背放在他的胸膛上，近处鼓动着男人的心跳和脉搏。他把你抱起来放在床上，然后解开你衬衫和裙子上的纽扣，他还帮你解开内衣背后的搭扣，他帮你褪去身上的每一丝遮蔽，最后用薄被把你裹起来，抱在怀里。  
　　“阿瓦，你觉得冷吗？”他在你耳边问你。你觉得冷吗，我的爱人？我清晨的阳光？你冻僵了吗？你需要我抱你吗？  
　　他牵起你的手吻你的手背，那双手曾经无数次帮他校准了瞄准镜。你在校场上的时候，你抱着他的枪躺在地上，开几枪，做一点算术，然后后退几百米，再开几枪，再做一点算术，最后列出一个表格。他会在你身后俯下身去看。亚历山大笑着拍他的肩膀，打得好啊，提穆尔！干得真不错，你和阿芙罗拉！  
　　你并没有回答他，你把手放在他肩膀上，你把腿从被子里伸出来勾住他的腰。你看到他的时候就带着一股难以抑制的干渴，他温暖的躯体让你无法自控。你抱住他，缠着他亲吻，让他把手伸进被子里再放在你身上，让他抚摸你，让你的身体在被子的包裹之下止不住地乱动。  
　　你在快要烧坏脑子的渴望里睁开眼睛，他穿着的棉质上衣把肌肉包裹出轮廓来，你的衬衫和内衣胡乱扔在床头，他压住了衬衫的一只袖子和内衣的一根肩带。他第一次见到这套衣服还是在圣彼得堡，不是你昨天去的圣彼得堡，是几个月或者半年或者大半年前你们去的圣彼得堡，你们把昨天晚上和今天早上的时间都花在了床上。他还见了你的外祖父，他高大又强壮，长得像挂了霜的参天大树，他们相谈甚欢，提穆尔说起亚历山大，他说也许您会喜欢和他交朋友，你的外祖父就笑着说，当然，孩子，当然！  
　　后来你的外祖父给你寄来了老电视剧的胶卷，你们把亚历山大住的那个房间做了些改动变成放映室，你们缩在一起，看《春天的十七个瞬间》。老太太说太可惜了，你就倚靠着蕾拉的肩膀轻轻笑起来，特工在餐馆里和他的妻子对视了结婚以来仅有的十分钟，你和蕾拉都没有说话，你依然倚靠着她的肩膀，她往你这边轻轻侧过头来，用唇角碰你的额头。你的一只手被提穆尔紧紧地握住了，他手心的茧子又粗又厚，他的手心如此温暖。那天晚上你们在某个安静的角落里拥吻，一遍又一遍地说我爱你，他牵起你的手放在嘴边亲吻，你缩在他怀里不断地颤抖，他低声说，没事的，不会有事的，我不会死的，你总是胡思乱想，阿瓦，阿芙罗拉。  
　　他看见那件衬衫的那个早上，你给他讲了茹卡夫廖夫家的故事，还有和这家人扯上关系的人们的故事。你还躺在床上，身上裹着被子与他的气味和体温。你说某个晚上你的母亲打了你一巴掌，然后把你锁死在房间里，但你还是从窗户里翻了出来，飞奔着穿过寒冷的圣彼得堡夜色冲向集合的地方，你静静地说出这一段过去的时候猛然醒悟，你走上了弗拉基米尔和奥列加走过的路。出门之前你的母亲亲吻了弗拉基米尔的脸颊，他穿上了军靴背上了行囊，她告诉他我和孩子们等你回家，而你替奥列加抚平警服上的褶皱，你对他说外面很冷，他笑着说没关系，最后无论是弗拉基米尔还是奥列加，他们再也没有回来过。  
　　你说着说着，提穆尔坐在了床上，最后他重新躺下了，给你一个温暖的拥抱。你不敢带他去见你的母亲，她会发疯，她会哭死过去，她会抱着你，哭着说你为什么不听我的？我失去了弗拉基米尔，我失去了奥列加，而你，阿芙罗拉，阿芙罗拉，我的女儿，我的唯一。  
　　你告诉他，那套衣服是用来参加奥列加的葬礼的，小时候你被那些没教养的男孩子欺负，他们把你扔在了结冰的水面上，奥列加把你抱了回去，外祖父带你去买东西，回来之后奥列加身上都是伤，他对你说不要害怕，不会让别人欺负我的阿芙罗拉。  
　　你依旧不敢带他去见你的妈妈。即使你们相爱的时候恨不得让手指和臂膀变成树根，在拥抱的时候深深地埋入对方的身体里，像快要渴死了一样的去吸取对方的气味，体温，甚至是血液和呼吸。你有一个配件作坊，在那里可以做出和枪械完美配合的消音器和瞄准镜，舒赫特走进来的时候，你和提穆尔正准备在里面接吻。即使你们有过无数次亲吻和拥抱，有无数句用俄语说出来的我爱你，他在你耳边喊你阿瓦，你舔着他的喉结喊他提穆尔，你们在圣彼得堡里度过几个月前的昨天晚上和今天早上，你带他去见你的外祖父，如今那位老人躺在冰冷的地底。  
　　你在父亲和兄长的路上往前跑，任凭母亲在身后担惊受怕地呼号着。你不敢回头，你看一眼都不敢。  
　　提穆尔，提穆尔，我会死的，你会死的，就像弗拉基米尔和奥列加。  
　　即使你可以因为某个新兵碰了狙击枪上的瞄准镜就揍他一顿，即使你能一口气喝下一大杯约什，即使你强大，犀利，尖锐，百发百中。即使，即使，即使，那么多即使，一个可是就可以全部否决。可是未来太遥远，现实太苦痛，过去太不堪回首，你能躲到哪里去呢？你衣服都没来得及换就从圣彼得堡落荒而逃，他的身边太安逸，他会捧着你的脸颊亲吻你，他在你耳边喊出你的名字，又粘软又沙哑，他的身体太温暖，他的臂膀太结实，他拥抱你侵占你在被褥中扭折滚动的身体的时候你才感到一点点虚幻的真实感，你在他身下痛苦地哭泣起来，他低头喘息着吻你的脸，他伸手摸到一脸的眼泪，他低声说，阿瓦，阿瓦，我亲爱的，我的阿芙罗拉，你回圣彼得堡了，听到这个消息我很难过，不要哭，阿瓦，我在这儿，不要怕，阿瓦，我的爱人。  
　　你在他怀里颤抖着，你的额头抵着他的额头，你无声地嚎啕大哭，泪如雨下。  
　　  
　　第二天你醒过来的时候，手掌底下还是他起伏着的胸膛。  
　　提穆尔早就醒了，他抱着你看着某个地方发呆。他看到你睁开眼睛，就低头吻了你的额头，然后下床去穿好衣服。  
　　已经是冬天了，不过你们都不怎么怕冷，你就看着你的男人穿好衣服，然后他走到窗前去拉开了窗帘。明媚灿烂的阳光照进屋子，你被晃了眼睛，用手挡住阳光就把脸扭到一边。  
　　他回过头来，他像圣彼得堡那天一样坐在床边，最后躺下来把你抱在怀里，他抚摸着你的头发和脸颊，他吻你的额头，用力抱你，最后他说：“起来吧，天亮了。今天的阳光很好。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　——  
　　最后：  
　　约什是啤酒和伏特加混合的一种鸡尾酒。  
　　《春天的十七个瞬间》，BGM很好听，这篇文的BGM也是这个剧里选的，男主角是个潜伏的特工，长时间离家之后只在餐馆里和他的妻子对视了一阵子，然后就再次投入他的战斗中去了。  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
